The Daughters of the Elements
by Extrani
Summary: Introduction of the worlds of the "Sisters of the Elements". Each character goes into their own story later.
1. Desdemona

Summary:

It was dark, dreadfully dark she remembered. A bright light was at the end of the strange dark caverns. All she remembered was running as fast as an 11 year-old girl could run.

* * *

It was dark, dreadfully dark she remembered. A bright light was at the end of the strange dark caverns. All she remembered was running as fast as an 11 year-old girl could run. Then everything went black. All she remembered hearing was the breeze saying "You are one of us, Desdemona, come back to us". Then everything went black.

4 years later…

It was an average day for 15-year-old Desdemona, nothing really was going on, and the clattering of the streets below was like a heartbeat she thought. "Just an average day in Rome" she said as she got off her bed and opened the window. The blistering cold breeze came in as Desdemona opened the window, causing her black cascade of hair flow behind her. She suddenly shivered and gaped at the thought of her dream, and how her parents went missing and never returned that dreadful day, four years before.

4 years before…

"_Daddy, I want to go see the river!" Desdemona exclaimed as she walked with her mother and father. _

"_Be patient, darling, we will be there soon enough" Her mother said patiently._

_Soon enough they got down to the river, and saw the shimmering rocks at the bottom of the river, each stone shimmering like a pearl. Desdemona's mother looked up to see a cave in front of them. Torches lit up the inside of the caverns, illuminating the walls with an eerie yet magnificent glow. Of course while she was looking at the caverns, Desdemona started darting across the river's rocks that also were an excellent stepping stone bridge across the river._

"_I bet I'll beat you two to the other side!" she exclaimed as she darted across the stepping stone bridge to the cave._

"_Darling…" Desdemona's dad said as Desdemona's mother put her hand on his shoulder. _

"_Don't worry, she'll be fine" she said, then exclaimed "Meet you on the other side!" and she started making her way across the river. He sighed and then started crossing the rocks and watched as Desdemona sat at the outside of the cave, obviously waiting for them._

"_Come on slowpokes! I don't have all day!" she shouted and laid down on the cool, green grass. _

"_Come our dear sister, we have been waiting for you" the breeze said as it came out of the torch lit cave. Desdemona flinched, then looked back at her parents, then looked into the cave. _

"_How strange, it feels like I just heard the breeze speak my name, as if I….." she was cut off by the breeze's swift voice._

"_We have been waiting our dear child, we've been waiting for a long time" the breeze said, and then, suddenly, a gust of wind blew at Desdemona's face, causing her to turn away. The gust had gotten so strong, that it blew her into the cavern._

"_Desdemona!" they shouted as the ebony rock slammed down the cave entrance, that's when they realized it was too late._

"_Mommy! Daddy!" she exclaimed as the caverns entrance was closed off by an ebony wall of rock. _

"_Who are you, why did you take me into your depths?" she yelled into the caverns "Take me back so I can see Mommy and Daddy again!"_

"_I'm afraid that won't be necessary my dear child" the caverns spoke. The caverns suddenly went bright with many bright, violet crystals, as it glowed; it showed a path down deeper into the caverns. Desdemona sighed, and went down the path up to a ebony door, which on it, a tablet encrypted: 'Darkness is an everlasting light, for thee only light, on a lonely light, is the solemn moon and the blurred light of the night's children. The prophecy speaks of a child, who can face the darkness with no fear, for her of the name of Desdemona, can take the fear of the night and turn it into joy. Inside of these doors, lay a scroll, that black itself and covered in dust, has the words of the prophecy, of one of the six daughters of the elements.' _

_The breeze silently opened the door to reveal the crystal enlightened room with and ebony scroll in the middle; this reinstated the words of the darkness prophecy. Desdemona walked into the room and picked up the ancient scroll, opening it she spoke to the caverns, _

"_The night is cold, the night is dark, the night may frighten, the night may enlighten. The night is love, the night is peace, and night is an angel, resting in its sleep. For under the spirit of the moon, may I be a solemn follower of the night, and may I also be its dire savior of the Darkness." _

_The wind whirled around Desdemona, and she found herself in the middle of the unlit caverns. She saw a light at the end, a bright light of hope. She started running, and crying at the same time. She tripped and heard the mysterious words of the wind, then passed out._

End of dream

Desdemona started crying and looked at her hands, for her hands had mysterious markings that were left by the darkness, they also were the mark of her destiny. That's exactly when she realized she needed to find the other "Daughters of the Elements", and she had to find out what else happened that day to her and her parents. She looked out into the rainy, cold day, and started packing her backpack.

"Watch out Darkness, here comes Desdemona!"


	2. Justin and 3va

Welcome to Chapter 2! This is an introduction to Justin and 3va (Eva). I will write deeper into their story later. ENJOY!

* * *

Justin peered down at the city that spread out below him like a map. The horizon glowed orange at the setting of the sun. It reminded him of the day he last saw a city, of course, that had been long ago…

He unconsciously clenched his right hand, the glove flexed over the burns that coated his palms. A wave of heat rushed through him, causing him to convulse. 3va's grip on him tightened.

_Don't you dare._

Justin realized she had seen what he was about to do. He relented to her mental demands. God, it sucked having a telepathic friend.

_I heard that!_

Hey, but at least the girl could fly…

He smiled slightly, as he felt her worry about him abate. It was good for her to finally relax. He knew she hadn't for a long, long time, not since the "Dark One" escaped, taking Justin with him. They may have gotten him away from evil influences, but it was still hard…

3va tensed and snapped his mind back to the present, her mood darkening once more…

"Old habits are hard to break" he mused


	3. Author's Note

To anyone it may concern,

"Justin and 3va" summery was written by my friend Laura. She will open an account soon on here to publish her own stories. When she happens to make an account, I'll tell you all her account name. She is an amazing writer and artist. GO LAURA!

P.S. My next chapter will be up soon! Don't forget to comment me or pm me!

_Extrani_


End file.
